Seven minuets later
by DatingNetflix
Summary: Killian and Emma have been best friends since they were 8. They grew up in the foster system together and are going through highschool together. Mostly cute but there will be alot of angst. AU
1. chapter 1

**Hi! So this is the first ever story I've written so I'm sorry if it's not great. You may recognise the story line from and au I'm doing on Instagram ( @hookscurse if u want to check it out). I decide I wanted to write it as a proper story because there's only so much you can do with a 6/8 panel edit. I hope you like it!**

I've never been one for loud parties but you only ever get one junior prom. It was Ruby who convinced me to stay for Regina's after party. And that's how I got here... in the middle of a game of spin the bottle in a room of drunk teenagers.

"Emma your up." Regina was leaning across the table at me.

"I think I'll pass."

"You're lucky I even let you come here, spin or I spin it for you."

I honestly don't know why I'm friends with that girl sometimes.

I lent over and spun the empty beer bottle...

Once..

Twice-

You've got to be kidding me.

Killian Jones. My childhood best friend and Storybrooke best know player.

He's smirking at me.

Oh my god he's smirking at me.

I'm not doing anything.

Oh my god you're not doing anything Emma!

Do something!

"Seven minutes in the closet, I'll time it."

Wait what?

"I though it was just spin the bottle?"

"That was until you talked back to me."

What is this preschool?

I looked over at Killian and found him still smirking. He can't possibly be enjoying this!

"Oh come on Swan, one little kiss for your best friend," Killian teased.

"I can't believe I'm doing this..." I said under my breath.

He heard it. His smirk grew.

When I walked into the closet, the first thing I noticed was how big it was. Seriously how much money do Regina's parents _make_? Killian stepped in behind me and I heard the door lock.

This is really happening.

Why am I so nervous, it's just a kiss?

Wait, he knows it's just a kiss... right?

Oh my god what am I doing he probably expects me to do something for him or-

No. He's Killian. He's my best friend.

He beat Graham Humbert up for me two years ago when he tried to make a move on me when he was really drunk. He held me all those nights in the group homes when I wanted my parents or thought we'd be moved again. He offered to be my date to junior prom last month out of pity when I still didn't have a date. He's my date tonight even though he knows nothings going to happen later and he had a whole line of girls who would have begged to go with him.

"They're probably leaning against the door right now." He whispered.

"I hope they don't expect a show, because they're not gunna get one." I said back.

"You say that as if you don't want to kiss me luv, you can't hide it, I know I'm irresistible." He winked. He actually winked.

He took at step closer, starting to invade my personal space.

"Have you ever wondered about it Swan.. what would happen if.. something did happen..."

Wait what?

"Because it's been almost ten years... it's a miracle nothing has up to now..." He's scratching the back of his neck. That means he's nervous. Why the hell is he nervous?

"Well I won't wonder anymore." Where did that come from? I find my feet closing the half a step distance that was between up. I grab onto his leather jacket and finally our lips meet for the first time.

For a second he was frozen. I was too scared to open my eyes when finally, I felt him move. I felt his hands travel up my neck. I feel his fingers tangle in my hair and oh my god did I feel his mouth! He tugs in my hair and I feel his tongue asking for entrance which I happily give. He tastes of rum and something else I can't quite put my finger on. Everything is just so _Killian_.

He pulls me closer and walks me back against the door. It was kind of rough but damn that was hot. We break for air and he bites on my lip. Okay I'm starting to get why girls throw themselves at him. After only a couple seconds we dive back, missing the feeling of each other.

He pulls in my hair and I moan.

"Gods Swan you have no idea what you're doing to me."

From the hardness being pushed against my thigh I think I have some idea...

We went on for what felt like hours before I felt a knocking against my back.

"Times up you can come out!"

We broke apart slowly.

"If I'd know it'd be that good I would have kissed you sooner Swan." The smirks back.

"Yeah well under different circumstances you probably wouldn't have got the same reaction."

"Okay someone needs a drink, come on."

I woke up the next morning to the sound of screaming kids. Add that to a hangover and it's a recipe for disaster.

Killian and I got back at around 2am. Ingrid almost killed us but I think she was relieved to see Killian had mostly sobered up and called a cab rather then driving us home. She's strict but a hell of a lot better than some of the other people who I've live with.

When I was 13 I was taken away from the home Killian and I had been in since we were 11. After a week of being away from him, Ingrid saw how depressed I was and pulled some strings and took Killian in too. For that, I'll be forever grateful even if she wakes us up in the middle of the night when we fall asleep in the same bed to spilt us up. She always says the same thing "I love you kids but that doesn't mean I want another one of you."

I pull my covers off, then noticing what I'm wearing. Or _not_ wearing to be precise. Come to think of it, I don't remember getting into bed. My memory sort of fades out after talking, well actually being screamed at, by Ingrid. Please god say Killian didn't carry me to bed again. I'm just my underwear and one of Killian's T-shirts. He took off my bra. And he calls himself a gentleman. I hope he doesn't think he's getting the T-shirt back though. It's mine now. Over the years I've built up quite the collection of his clothes. He pretends to mind but I can see that he likes me wearing them.

Oh crap.

Killian.

The kiss.

I probably have a bruise from when he pushed me against the door.

I'm going to have to talk to him.

Just as I had that thought there was a knock at the door.

"Swan, I've got you a black coffee and a lot of painkillers."

 **What did you think? Please review and I'll try to update as soon as possible.** **I cringed so much reading back the kiss because I'm such an innocent child. Hope you like it x**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Emma's POV_**

After Killian came into my room this morning, I convinced him that I was too hungover to do anything. He left about twenty minutes ago to buy me some painkillers. I feel kind of bad knowing he's gone to all that effort when I still have plenty in the cupboard, but I can't bring myself to have that conversation with him.

I'm curled up in front of the tv but I honestly have no clue what I'm watching. All I can think about is last night.

He didn't act any different this morning. I guess that's a good thing...

Did it mean anything to him? Of course not. Why would it have meant anything.

Does he even remember it?

I swear if he was so drunk of his arse that he forgot-

"Emma, I'm back."

Shit...

I just won't reply.

Yep.

If he doesn't know I'm here he'll just go into another room.

Right?

Wrong.

"You okay luv? You don't seem yourself," obviously caring to much for my own good. Cant he just be one of those guys who has no consideration for anyone's feelings or even cares to ask? Nope. I'm not that lucky.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Got a pounding head ache though," I looked down at the paper bag he had containing the one thing that could make all the pain go away.

He looked down at me with a smile.

"Do I not get a special thank you..." He said smirking.

Is he serious?

"Swan.. really are you okay you're like a different person today?"

Does he really not know why!

"Here give me the bag." I lent over the couch and took the bag from him, taking out the tiny bottle of hope and pouring six into my hand, while tucking myself under his arm.

"Whoa slow down here Swan, two is enough. What's this crap your watching?"

"Hey! You just don't appreciate reality television."

"You can't honestly tell me people kiss like that in reality."

"Actually yes I can- I mean.. oh just forget it..."

He spent the next two hours staring at me.

Ingrid got me to make lunch for everyone today. That's her, me and 15 other hungry mouths that are going to continue screaming out of those tiny mouths until someone puts something in them.

The worst part is that it's sadly not just the little kids, the most noise is coming from none other then Killian Jones.

"Pass it here! I'm open!"

I can't take this anymore.

"If you don't all stop kicking that damn football around the house I swear to god-"

Ingrid came to my rescue putting her arm around my shoulder.

"Guys give Emma a break. There's only so much she can handle before one of you looses a limb," she said lightly smiling.

"But Killian said-"

"Luke, Killian has no authority to be letting you kick a ball around the house. You know the rules."

"Yes Ingrid.." the eight year old boy groaned.

"And Killian, a word please..."

I can't help but smile at the look of utter fear in Killian's eyes as Ingrid calls him out of the room.

"Good luck.." I whisper smiling to him.

He try's to glare back but he just looks even more fearful as his whole body is tense.

I was leaning up by the closed door when Killian came out.

"How did it go?

"Not well. Can we just get out of here? We don't have school for the rest of summer. Let's go have some fun."

"... I don't know... what if Ingrid needs something or something comes up.."

He gave me a blank expression, which clearly said he wasn't buying my excuses.

"Oh what the hell. Let's go," I finally gave in.

After telling Ingrid that we were going, Killian grabbed her car keys and opened the front door for me. As per usual, he held the car door open for me too, and I raised an eyebrow.

"So now your gunna be a gentleman?"

"I'm always a gentleman."

The drive was the same as any drive is with Killian.

"Killian stop! If you laugh any harder you'll crash the car!"

"It's not my fault you wanted to know what Ruby said last night after her... fifth drink?"

"I didn't ask! I just asked why she was mauling you like a starved lion!"

"Don't remind me, the things she said are forever imprinted in my brain."

"I'm never going to let you live this down. Where are we going anyway?"

"I told you, it's a surprise."

Just then, he pulled up by the side of the docks.

"Killian! But it's freezing! You spent most of your time here anyway, is it really necessary to make me freeze to death too!"

He chuckled and lead me down to the edge of the wooden decking.

"Do you remember the first time we came here?" He asked while staring if into the distance. He didn't give me a chance to reply before continuing

"I was 12 and upset-"

I cut hit off

"You missed Liam. You said that the two of you used to go out sailing when ever he could make enough money to rent a boat."

He smiled and took my hand.

"The plan was that he would save enough money to buy one of our own and we'd live on it. He could sail away from everything and we wouldn't be separated."

"He still loves you Killian. No matter what happened, your still his brother."

He gave me a tight smile and squeezed my hand.

"I know."

 ** _Hello lovelys! I am so so so sorry that it's taken me a life time and a half to post the second chapter. Being totally honest, I've just been to busy with school that I haven't even thought about writing. But my Christmas tests are all done WOOOO so I can do about more now. Please leave a review it means the WORLD to me! Have a nice day x_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my beautiful captain swan shippers! Firstly I'd just like to apologise for the whole not writing in 10 months thing. I honestly didn't think I'd ever finish this story but I've decided that I should. This started as an au on instagram which I had to give up on because I lost all motivation to edit but I still love this little world I've created and it seems a shame to not finish it. Thanks to everyone who's not given up on me! Hope you enjoy chapter 3...**

 ** _8 years ago:_**

It's freezing. I probably should have taken one of the older kid's jackets but I was in such a rush- well it doesn't matter now. You're probably wondering how I've managed to find myself curled up in a creepy alleyway at 2am on a Tuesday night, it's simple really; another foster home, another crowd of cruel children who hate the world just as much as I do and an unlocked door that made the perfect escape route.

"It's Emma right? Emma Swan?" A nervous voice broke me from my thoughts.

"Yeah... who are you?"

"I'm Killian." The dark haired boy spoke.

"You're that new kid from the foster home, look if you're here to take me back-" no one is sending me back to that place, I'm fine on my own.

"I ran away too." He looked up at me and gave me a small smile, maybe I don't have to be completely alone.

Present day:

"Emma if you're not down in two minutes we're leaving without you and you can find your own way to school!" Ingrid's voice tore me from my sleep.

I'll just take five more minutes...

Wait! It's Monday! The first day back at school... My first day as a senior... I'm late!

I've never gotten out of bed quite as fast as that in my all of my 17 years.

"What's the rush Swan? Scared you won't get a front tow seat in algebra?"

"Shut up Jones at least one of us here wants to do well in school."

Killian tensed at that. I went too far with that one..

"Killian I didn't mean-"

"Hey it's alright Swan, you and I both know what my attitude to high school education is," he interrupted.

We heard Ingrid scream at us one more time before I grabbed a granola bar and ran out the door.

2 hours. 2 whole freaking hours listening to Mr Gold go on and on about some revolution or something. History has never been my favourite subject but I can't **_stand_** Mr Gold, well I'm not as bad as Killian. Given the opportunity I wouldn't be surprised if Killian cut the guys damn hand off. Finally after the most torturous double period of my life, I hear the bell ring. I've never been so grateful to hear anything in my life.

I collected up my books and weave through the other 20 students in the class towards my locker. I turn and see Killian and Robin on the opposite wall of lockers.

"Man, you blew off our plans seven times over summer for her! Your so whipped."

"Hey Jones!" I shout from across the hall.

"I- er-em- oh Hi.. Swan," Killian stuttered.

"Wanna go get lunch? I have a free period, I've seen your timetable and I doubt you want to stay for next period anyway."

"Sure, lets go."

After lunch we decided to go for a drive around town.

"I can't believe you said that to her!"

"What! It's not my fault she's annoyingly clingy,"

"Your unbelievable."

We sat in a comfortable silence for a while before I turned to him and asked "Wanna go to the docks?"

He just smiled and turned the car towards his favourite place.

We pulled up as close to the edge as possible and Killian jumped out of the car to open my door. I stepped out, rolling my eyes at him. We sat down on the edge of the decking, our shoes dusting against the water.

I looked over at Killian, watching his sky blue eyes gaze at the water. I got caught up in them and before I knew it, they were looking into mine.

"See something you like?" He said with that stupid smirk on his face.

"Ha! In your dreams."

"Oh, you are," he winked.

I rolled my eyes and looked back at the water. I stared thinking about everything in my life now, my friends, my make-shift little family, my good grades, Killian... how good I've got it... and how I got here. How before I met Killian- I had no one.

 ** _8 years ago:_**

"Hey Emma!"

I looked down at my book, convinced that if I glared into it hard enough, they'd all go away.

"Ugly ducking!"

No such luck.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!"

I finally gave in and turned up to face him.

"Leave me alone Joe..."

"Do you mean like your parents did? Did mommy and daddy not love you Emma? Did they throw you away-"

"SHUT UP JOE!"

"Don't you **_ever_** talk to me like that!" He was leaving over me now, gripping onto my arm to the point where I knew it was already staring to bruise.

"Let go of me," I spoke so quietly I wasn't even sure he could hear. He pulled me off the chair and pushed me to the floor.

"I thought I told you to **_never_** speak to me like that..."

Before I knew what was happening I felt something solid make contact with my stomach. I cried out but he didn't stop. Eventually he stepped away and I pulled myself to my feet. I lifted my knee up and hit him right between the legs "You little bitch!"

I ran up the stairs and locked myself in the bathroom. I stayed there until it began to grow dark and made my way towards the room I shared with two other girls. I packed all of my belongings into my small bag and never looked back.

 **Hope you liked it! Comments are my motivation to write more so tell me what you thought!**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hello beautiful people! Look at me being all active wow! Thank you so much to everyone who commented followed and favourited after the last chapter it made my day. Enjoy!_**

"I'm not going."

"Yes you are."

"No. I'm. Not."

"Emmaaaa Pleeeease!"

"Killiaaaan NO!"

"What do you have against parties! You went to loads last year."

"Yeah, loads that you **_forced_** me to go to."

"Just this one, don't make me go alone... I'll do your chores for a week!"

"...two weeks."

"Deal."

So that's how I ended up here. At another one of Regina's parties surrounded by drunk teenagers who can't keep their hands to themselves.

"Swan! Having fun?" Robin called, beer spilling from his red cup as he moved towards me.

"Clearly not as much as you are, how many have you had?"

"Well I'll have you know... **_this_** is my first cup!"

"Mm..hmm.."

"I've just filled it a few times..."

I rolled my eyes and brought him over to an empty couch.

"Stay here, I'll get you some water."

I made my way through the living room towards the kitchen. I opened the cupboard where Regina keeps extra cups and went over to the sink to fill it. The only issue being my two almost naked peers making out in front of it.

"Excuse me... can I just... Hey!"

They separated at gave me a look as if I'd grown a second head. I raised an eyebrow and pointed towards the sink. They slid down the counter top and I filled the cup.

Leaving the kitchen, I went back to the room where I had left Robin, only to find him passed out across the chair. I rolled my eyes and woke him up.

"Robin.."

He mumbled something under his breath and rubbed his eyes.

"Here take this,"

He drank the water just as I heard an oddly familiar shout.

"EMMAAAAAA! My bestest friends in the whoooole world!"

I felt an arm wrap around my waist and a head land on my shoulder, hot breathe against my neck.

"See how funnnn this is!"

"Not really Killian."

"Seriously Swan? Still sober?" Regina appeared raising a judgmental brow.

"What's wrong with you, afraid your parents will be ashamed of you?"

"What the hell Regina?" Killian growled.

"Come on Swan, I think it's time we left."

We got how half an hour later. Killian unlocked the door and we made our way upstairs. As we enter my room it became more difficult to hold myself together until finally the first tear rolled out of my eye. I turned my back so Killian didn't see me cry.

"I'm sorry I made you come tonight Swan... Swan? Emma?" He gently turned me around as I looked toward the floor.

"Emma..."

Suddenly I was being pulled into his warm embrace, his finger weaving into my hair.

We were curled up together on my bed when I finally stopped crying.

"I was a baby..."

"Swan, you don't have to-"

"No, I want to. I never told you the full story, it's time I did."

He tangled his finger with mine and pulled me closer.

"I know it wasn't their fault.. but... I can't help but blame them a little. I wasn't in the car. They ran a red light. Then I was all alone."

I felt his rough hands wipe the tears from my cheek. I took that hand in my free one and held it tight.

"The note that was left with me said they were in an accident. But someone... someone had to have left that note... someone that could have looked after me, kept me out of the system. Why did they leave me?"

He let go of my hands and turned me around holding me from behind. I tangled our fingers together on my stomach and melted into his embrace.

"I ask myself the same question everyday Swan."

It was morning when I found myself still in Killian's arms. I turned in his arms and found him already awake.

"Morning luv," he spoke, his voice rough with sleep.

"Mmm." I replied, pulling him closer.

"Guys!" Ingrid's voice traveled through the door,

"I left you last night but if your not both up and downstairs in two minutes I'm never going to let you again."

Killian just held me tight and pulled the covers higher over us.

"Jones..." I murmured

"Shh... sleeping."

I giggled at his response. I unwillingly pushed the covers off and took his hands, pulling him out of bed.

"I'll never forgive you for this Swan, a man needs his beauty sleep!"

"Man? Hmm... I was thinking more preteen boy."

A gave me a deathly glare and dragged himself out of bed.

"Emma? Killian? Twenty seconds or I'm not cooking you breakfast!" Ingrid called again.

Killian looked at the door, wide eyed and ran down the stairs. I laughed, quickly following after.

 ** _Did you like it? Leave a comment, tell me your thoughts and critique! Love you all 3_**


End file.
